


Circles

by Knight_Z



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Adult Content, Cullen - Freeform, F/M, Reader-Insert, Templar/Mage, bdsm undertones, remember your vows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Z/pseuds/Knight_Z
Summary: In which Cullen Rutherford's beginners are not as cold cut as they had seemed. Where as a Templar, without the events of the Circle of Calenhad directly effecting him . . . and the Cage of the circle and his vows are easier to escape with the object of his affections at hand . . .It was a simple outburst, a mistake and loss of control that he had never indulged in before. But only when things came full circle would it all his convoluted mindset show its true aspectsUntil you realized you'd not fully escape the circle as you thoughReader/Templar Cullen(An AU of what if Cullen joined Warden Amell. )





	1. Sought

  


Authors Notes: Well aint this a self-services to break the writer's block.  Children, this is what happens when you don't properly check your plot bunny's cages periodically as you should. Bad things happen. Like this fic. As I've warned some friends that I gave heads up to when the plot bunny escaped, this is not in no shape a whimsical or a very 'healthy' romance fic. This is as dark and as weighted as the very lands of Thedas itself. Triggers will be warned in advance of every chapter,  warnings will be given. BUt most importantly.  


Gawddamnplotbunnies

I do not own Dragon Age or its franchise. Bioware does.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  


  


“No. I can’t have this!”

 

The room froze, as if the Maker himself stilled the very air around them. But it was no mistake where all the eyes were pointed towards.

 

Cullen stared, back at every pair of eyes that widened towards them, as if the interruption had came from him. Maker . . . _Did_  that come from him? His armor felt heavy, sweltering as if he had crossed a newly found child mage that stuck a fire rod in his armor. But perhaps that past experience would be worth repeating again versus the reality that he had just interrupted the meeting with the Knight commander and First Enchanter _and_ a renowned Grey Warden.

 

And at the center of the attention the very woman he was never able to look straight in the eyes since day one staring directly into his.

 

No. It was far too late to back down now after such a grandiose interruption. There was no going back. But now how could he justify this? His heart pounded in his chest, praying to Andraste that they couldn’t hear the drumming within the cavity of his breast plate.

 

“She’s not been out of the Circle for years.” He swallowed, yes. He could make this work. “She’s just barely past her Harrowing,” he said, firming his face and hoping his brow did not show the shine of his sweat off of it with the torches.

 

But did her wounded expression have to face him? Did it have to look downcast? He wish he could crawl into a hole and hide there until it all past.

  
  
“Knight Cullen, the Grey Warden has already made his decision, there is no going back.” His superiors tone was snipped. But Cullen knew the words that weren’t spoken through the hard-pressed line of his superior’s lips.

 

‘You dare interject yourself, a inferior rank, in the midst of these high officers and leaders?

 

Cullen only knew the fate that was ahead of him within his stay at the Cirlce. IF he survived it.

 

 

“Is this true, First Enchanter?” the bearded Warden asked, while a brunet brow to the mage? “Has she only just passed her Harrowing?” A bead of light warmed his chest. Did . . . the Warden have a change of heart?

 

The Knight Commander Greogir shifted uncomfortably towards the Warden. A small noise of reluctance rolled in his throat. “Its . . . True.  She has hardly just done so after that Bloodmage fiasco,” he said.

 

“One she assisted in working with me on,” the Enchanter rebuffed. “Had she not, it would have gone far more grievous and you would never had found his source of information.” The commander and enchanter looked to each other with barely concealed disdain. 

 

“Enough.” The warden interrupted. “Whatever issues that amy have arose since, this mage is still conscripted . . . But under carful consideration,” Duncan said.

 

Yes. . . .Was this the chance? Was this the way he could save her from the outside? Or was he really only looking out for himself? Cullen dare not think further on that thought as the Warden finished.

 

“Allow me one Templar to come along . . . If this is the truth, then we shall see it put to use. If not, Maker save us.”

 

Greogir’s lips turned down, grim nod leaving him. An acceptable proposal. Grand enchanter’s shoulders dipped. A bittersweet victory. Freedom for one of his more promising students . . .but under the guise of invisible chains, yet.

 

“I . . . concede. And if there come a time that supervision is no longer necessary once she has proven herself?”

  
  


“Then I will be the judge and deem the Templar return to their post,” Duncan nodded respectfully.

 

 He thought of it and looked over at her. Not a word? Not a single word? Cullen considered her and could only silently remark her steele. She was never for boast or loud jest . . .But even here, now? Would the one his heart pined for leave without even a single refute? And leave him?

 

 

“Commander, who of your knights would you entrust this task to accompany us?” Duncan turned to the armored man.

 

“I would entrust one that has been under my guidance since entering this circle,” the tempalr said before looking towards Cullen.

 

 

And the first smile since this ordeal began spread against himself.

 

 

No. She would not leave him. Not while he still drew breath.

 

Whatever lay in front of him, regret, fear, blight or salvation . . .

 


	2. Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Templar and Warden both have their eyes on you, but for entirely different reasons
> 
> I do not own Dragon Age or its followings. I'm just a poor fanfic writer who has horrible control of her plot bunnies

 

 

Two weeks. It had nearly been two weeks. Cullen had remained vigilant in his ‘monitoring the circle mage.’ But it was of no concern or secret to the Warden. Duncan seemed a man of quiet wisdom, one that already had the answers before he even said anything. He pressed no questions to Amell or himself as a Templar.  


  
She had come reluctantly, willingly and freely, but definitely reluctant. She had already given her side of what had happened with Jowan. She had gone under instruction of the Grand Enchanter and that she had initially tried to stop him. The rest was history. His love was thrown to the dungeon whilst he escaped, leaving Cullen’s own mage to bare the brunt of punishment. It had been a welcomed relief to hear her say she was not of Jowan’s plan.

 

Or was it the fact that she had done it without any intent of affection with the malificarum and escape with it?

 

No. Cullen was a Templar. Even as he congratulated her on her Harrowing and she seemed not at all deterred, might have even reciprocated his own. . . .

 

He had fled.

 

She had chased.

 

And he found hiding away.

 

No doubt after that rebuff she was far from chatty with him. Yet now, here they were. Away from jailer and prisoner dynamic and . . .Open. Would he dare to take that first, taboo step? Once he made it up in his mind, he had taken the first step towards her to garner her attention, her hands casting a flame over their camp fire.  
  
  
And was met with armor.

 

“Might I a word, Templar Cullen?” It was warm, respectful. Yet under those heavy brows laid a dormant  fire. “I’d like to discuss what your commander and enchanter mentions. “Amell, please keep the fire stirred,” he gave to the conscript, getting a nod from her as she casted a glance to Cullen.

 

It was the most beautiful thing he had seen in days.

 

Before the warden blocked his vision with an unseen frown from the mage.

 

Cullen found himself returning it with equal vigor before following him away from the camp.

 

They walked for what seemed a mile, Cullen continuously turning his head back the further they left her. Was she safe? Was this a good idea? He was starting to even have trouble seeing the smoke of the camp before he stomped his foot down on the paved road.  
  
  
“This is far enough, Grey Warden.” Where did this tone of self-importance come from? Where did he think he could do this? He swallowed, trying to correct himself. No. Maker, he needed to control himself. “We shouldn’t leave her alone. She is still untested.”  
  
“Not according to her passing the Harrowing,” Duncan reminded gently.

 

Cullen felt his insides twist. “Not in the wild she’s yet.” It was a stalemate, he hardly the ground to stand up to this seasoned warrior. He opened his mouth to add to his retort before the quick hiss of steel was caught. His hand tightened on his hilt before he realized the cold metal at his own throat.

 

The warden’s arm at its pommel.  
  
“You’ve an unhealthy attention for that woman.”

 

The tone was calm, even as silence of the area around them. Yet the weight of his steel showed a hardness that the man had yet to unveil fully to the Templar. There was no question in his voice. Only cold fact that he was too fully aware of.

 

“You hide it poorly,” he said before the warden pulled back his sword. A mercy. An identifier that he wasn’t worth it. Or wasn’t worth even killing. Cullen felt his teeth grind. “That woman is now a grey warden. There is no future for her in love or romance. . . As soon as she is fully realized and we reach Ostagar . . . you may be free to return to your Circle, Templar,” he said before walking back, hs back turned to him.

 

Cullen whipped his head around, his grip still tight on his hilt. The grieves of his armored knuckles grinding. Duncan stopped, just a few feet ahead of him, facing the camp, back to the Templar.

 

“That would be . . . Most unwise.”

 

Cullen didn’t think, didn’t even consider his actions as he stood there, watching the Warden wait for his move. If he thought he came all this way just to let her go. Let her leave him . . .

 

A ray of light came from above, blinding him as he winced at it, looking up. The clouds had begun to part, the gloomy day overcasting them, bringing light into the world before the clouds obscured it again. The scent of fresh rain freshened the air, the stagnated atmosphere around them clearing for just the briefest of moments.

 

His hand relaxed.

 

“Maker . . .” he whispered, covering his eyes.

 

An audible sigh was heard from ahead of him. “The blight air . . . can have an effect on people. I will consider that. You are a better person than this, Templar. Remember your vows,” he said before Duncan continued forward.

 

Cullen remained still, allowing his head to clear, the sullied temptation. He looked around. The ground was dried, greyed and dead unlike he had ever seen in such a wide space. The air stiff and dry, unheard of in such a rainy, wet region, gave clarity to his head where he didn’t know cobwebs dwelled

 

And yet even as the Grey Warden walked ahead of him, closer to what was his charge . . . HIS ward . . .  
He knew all too well that it was no blight that had put that duty into his mind other than his own resolve.

 

And no grey warden would get between that.

 

 


End file.
